


In His Last Moment

by KyniaTrix13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyniaTrix13/pseuds/KyniaTrix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never planned for it to end this way. Though I doubt anyone actually plans to get themselves killed by their own brother. I was just sick of running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to write it.

I never planned for it to end this way. Though I doubt anyone actually plans to get themselves killed by their own brother. I was just sick of running. Of the hiding in fear, and the endless fighting. And the fighting wasn’t even mine! It was my brothers. Two of my closest and most loved brothers, tearing each other apart, and getting a bunch of our other siblings killed in the cross fire. I couldn’t take it, so I ran. I hid my grace and took up the mantle of The God of Mischief. No one expected The Messenger of God to go Pagan, so I was good for a couple thousand years. Until of course, the Winchesters showed up. Those stupid humans and their stupid morals. They couldn’t leave well enough alone. No, they had the nerve to berate me for running, called me a coward! Well damn them. Now, here I am about to get myself killed stalling for time so that those damned Winchesters can stop this apocalypse that _they_ started. Lucifer was as cold as ever. I knew I didn’t stand a chance against him. He was the one that taught me to fight after all. He was my big brother, my mentor and the original trickster. There was no way in Hell, Heaven or Purgatory that I was coming out of this alive. But I had to try. Even if it’s just so the Winchesters can get away and put that video to good use. Lucifer and I were circling each other now. I was speaking but I had no idea what I was saying. Something about Human flaws. It was nearly time for the grand finale, the climax to this little show. They were far enough away that Lucifer couldn’t find them now. I internally sighed and set up my last trick. And it would be glorious. The runaway finally stops running, and gets himself killed. I switched with a clone and got into position behind Lucifer. I knew he knew I was there. How could he not, it was his trick. My vessel’s heart sped up as I took a step forward. Almost there. The weight of my blade in my hand was nothing compared to the weight in my stomach. This is usually the time I’d make my exit. When I felt that weight in my stomach, it was a good indicator of when things were about to fall into chaos. But not this time. No, todays the day I throw down the gauntlet, let the chips fall where they may, and become fates bitch. I took the last dreaded step and raised my blade. I knew what was gonna happen now. He’d turn, grab my arm and turn my blade onto myself. And I was right, I nearly always am. Pain. That was all I could focus on. White hot agony, searing into my grace. Lucifer was holding me up now, one hand on my back, another covering mine on the blade. They were unsurprisingly cold, just like the Morningstar himself. But it was soothing compared to the burning of my dying grace.

“Amateur Hocus Pocus. Don’t forget, you learned all your tricks from me little brother.” Lucifers words were spoken softly, but they were anything but. If I wasn’t in so much pain I would have laughed. But as it were, I was currently in the middle of dying a bloody death at the hands of my most loved brother. I could feel my wings turning to ash, my grace burning out. I looked into Lucifer’s eyes and was surprised by what I saw. Remorse, guilt, and sorrow. I guess I wasn’t the only one that remembered Heaven before Lucy’s fall. I felt a warm feeling in my chest when I saw that he was barely holding back tears, but that could’ve just been a side effect of dying. I loved my brother, I did, but he couldn’t be out of the cage yet, he was still too angry. Perhaps one day, in another couple millennia, Lucifer can forgive Michael and our Father. But not yet. My grace flared and I sent a last prayer to my Father and fell into darkness.

_I’m sorry…_


End file.
